Team 10!
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto is a member of team 10 and not team 7. Who will replace his spot in team 7 and who will disappear from team 10? Do you think team 10 is going to accept Naruto as a member? Find out here! YES THIS IS A NARUXINO FANFIC
1. Team 10 Unites!

Chapter 1: Team 10?!

**The setting is based on an alternate universe. This is basically all false, but it's kind of like a 'what-if' situation. I'm putting Naruto with team 10 and Shikamaru in Team 7.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: – – That will answer all you're questions if you have one.**

Chapter 1: Team 10?!

The morning is beautiful as parents say farewell to their young children. They know their child is going to be part of the ceremony that makes a ninja a ninja. There's two children who's parents didn't show, to be more exact, they have no parents. The one we're concentrating on in this story is about a boy with blonde hair, sitting carefully on the steps of his apartment while tying his boots on tightly.

"I'm going to be the best there ever is...just watch..." he said after finally finishing his tying business. He promised himself that he'll become the best there ever was after the students from the academy laughed at him when he said he'll be a ninja. Sasuke even said that Naruto doesn't deserve to be a ninja, some of the teachers actually agreed, since within Naruto is a beast that destroyed Konoha a long time ago.

"Just watch Sasuke because my names are in the sky!" he yells, pointing his index finger in the air, "And when you see my name among the stars, dancing around in front of your stupid face. You'll know then that I'm the best there ever was, the best there ever is and the best there ever will be. I am Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Shut up we're trying to sleep here kid!" one of his neighbors that live alongside him screams out his window. Naruto lives in the 'poor' side of town, not because he has nowhere better to live, but he chose this place to be his home and he believes it to be best. He never argued about the living conditions or some of the scum that live along with him. He likes it here, and if he respects the wishes of his neighbors he wouldn't have any problem at all.

Naruto isn't that type of guy though, standing up with a mischievous grin. He jumps over the railing and lands safely down the ground, despite jumping from a ridiculous height. "Shut-up old man!" he sticks his tongue out and runs away before the old man appears and makes him regret it. Now all he needs to do is find his team so he could carry them into greatness. Naruto's life couldn't get any better than it is.

The ceremony is beginning and the beautiful Sakura leaves falling gently on the ground proved that today is a blessing. The new talent and the new fire of Konoha is ready to get a good start and the new teachers are ready to receive their students so they could create memorable memories.

"Welcome students!" the Hokage said with a smile, looking on at all the parents smiling at their young children. He's done this many times and he watched students grow to be great. He remembers one particular student rising up the ranks and becoming the Hokage himself. Minato would always be in his memories for his sacrifice. "I know you're all ready to start training for missions and learning how to do thing, but right now it's a day to relax."

"Oh man I'm going to be late!" Naruto said, running to the fireworks and friendly chatter. He stopped to help an old lady pack inside her apartment and managed to get a few coins of it too. He went to the store after that and before he knew it the time slipped right passed him. "That old geezer better start speaking old because I can't miss this!"

"Hey...who you think is getting that brat?" One of the teachers leaning against the wall makes a remark to his fellow colleagues, "What you mean?"

"You know what I mean...that demon boy, Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher smiles, tossing his empty can aside. Asuma happened to be there as well, listening in. The teachers gather around and take in consideration of their dream team, but none of them picked Naruto. That's when Asuma grabs the can that guy threw carelessly aside and tosses it up and down in his hand.

"I don't mind having Naruto..." He said, and the teachers laugh as if it were a joke, "C'mon Asuma...you're new to this. You don't understand how it is to have a troublesome kid like him. Even Irukai couldn't keep the boy's head screwed on tight." Asuma shakes his head and crushes the can in his hand, then throwing it in the trash can perfectly, "I don't think so. I think Naruto has the blue-prints to be great actually, with just some guidance...he can be great."

"Team 7..." The old man pulls out a roll of paper and begins reading the names, "Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke soon stands up and waves his hand, acknowledging himself to the crowd. There was a round of applause as he walks to stand aside Kakashi. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura follows suit and stands beside Sasuke, smiling at herself as she points her tongue at Ino. Ino jealously waves her hand as it was nothing.

"And finally..." Naruto jumps into the scene and interrupts Hiruzen. The parents in the crowd boo Naruto as he scratches the back of his head, grinning shamefully. He wanted to make it in time, but not like this. "Get off the stage Naruto..." Sasuke whispers, nudging at the side. Sasuke wanted to give a good impression to his teacher, but Naruto's ruining everything. Naruto glares at Sasuke before stepping down the stage.

"And finally..." Hiruzen repeats himself, straightening his posture and the paper on his hand, "Shikamaru Nara..." there was a slight gasp in the crowd when Shikamaru stands up. His father shakes his head and leads Shikamaru back to his seat before he could go join team 7. "This must be some mistake Hokage, Shikamaru should be with Ino and Choji. They're the only trio who could do the combo that our clans shared for generations." The clans that Choji, Shikamaru and Ino are in is a powerful tradition of harmony, together they create the Ino-Shika-Cho technique that can only be done if they're together.

"This is my final word..." Hiruzen said, closing his eyes as he begins to bring up the next team papers. "This is an outrage!" Choza argues as Inoichi tries to stop him. The two of them are both equally upset like Shikaku and wanted this tradition to carry one.

The crowd soon follows, not wanting an old and valuable tradition to be forgotten, but Hiruzen has different plans for this. "I said this is my final word!" his voice booms across the crowd and silence covers the crowd quickly, no one could stand up against the word of the Hokage.

Naruto looks at Hiruzen and could sense the power and authority he holds. One word from Hiruzen could silence a whole crowd. This is something he longs for. This is something he wants. "This is why I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto snickers, as if enjoying a private joke to himself.

Asuma watches Naruto and couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior. He knows people call him a monster, but if they actually just pay attention to him once in a while. They could know that he's no harm to society at all. He's actually just a normal kid with a big dream.

The other two teams went by quickly and with the restless crowd finally calming down. It seems that the ceremony could end in a happy note. Naruto wasn't called yet and the irritation can clearly be shown. "Am I even in a team Hiruzen..." he whispers to Hiruzen who obviously couldn't hear him. Naruto has the papers that proved he passed his exam, but the absence of his name being called is killing him. He grips the edge of his seat as Asuma walks up to accept his students.

This will be the final team of the day and some of the parents went home, but everyone is still waiting for the child that will replace Shikamaru.

"Team 10..." Hiruzen calls out and Asuma waves his hand to the crowd to show who's the teacher of team 10. "Naruto Uzumaki..." The mumbling crowd grow silent as the over active young boy runs up to the stage with his hands raised in the air, "YES!" Naruto hollers out and stands proudly beside Asuma.

Asuma wasn't surprised at all and he actually felt glad he had Naruto. He knew some teachers who wouldn't give him the right tools that he needed to become a full fledged ninja just because of what's in him. Shikaku folds his hands, already knowing which children would be called next, "Oh no..." he whispers and Inoichi couldn't help but fill worried from the expression on his face.

"What's the matter Shikaku?" Inoichi asked, having his feet bouncing up and down in nervousness. "Don't tell me my little Ino is being partnered up with that brat?!" the crowd looks at the commotion behind them and find out what they're talking about. Hiruzen is unappeased and carries on, "Ino Yamanaka..."

Inoichi almost faints as Ino hits the ground hard with her hand. She can't be partnered up with Naruto...she could already sense the muffled laughter from Sakura in the back. This is just spelling trouble and there's nothing she could do. "Wait..." she said to herself silently...pouting like a little child, "I just won't go up...Daddy?" she looks at Inoichi and grabs his hand, "Can't we go home. I don't want to stand with that freak."

Inoichi nods his head and stands up, clearly showing his disappointment with Hiruzen as he exits the ceremony.

The gaze of Hiruzen does not break, continuing on with the ceremony. "Choji Akimichi." The crowd gives another silent treatment as Choza stands up, pointing directly at Hiruzen, "This isn't right Hokage and you know it!" Choji on the other hand stands up and begins to walk to Asuma with his hand in a bag of chips. He could care less which team he goes into as long as they don't make fun of his weight or stop him from eating.

"Choji!" Choza calls out and grabs the little plumped kids hand and drags him away from the ceremony. He can't stand having his kid along with that monster. He's bad influence and if Choji has to pair up with him. Then he rather have Choji not learn to become a ninja, after all Choza is a worthy teacher to teach Choji all he knows.

"Bye sensei, see ya Naruto..." Choji said, being dragged across the floor while continuing his chip eating business. Asuma looks down at Naruto who's rather quiet after such events. Asuma hasn't shown anything, but he could feel the stares at Naruto. The cold stares from people who don't even know Naruto. The feeling of being alone with no one there to have your back. Asuma puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and kneels down next to him. Naruto jolts defensively until he realizes that Asuma was the one who touched him.

"Sensei...?" Naruto looks at Asuma and then thought he finally got it. "You...don't want to be around me too right...?" Naruto hides his face under his blonde bangs and clenches his fists. "I'm a monster that will be a bother to you're perfect team, right...?" Naruto bites his lips. He's tired of this. He's tired of being last picked and his tired of people hating him. The red aura of the nine tails surrounds Naruto as his hate soon to grows, "Maybe it's my turn to start think that you're all a bother..." he shakes violently as the ground beneath him cracks and the crowd begin to panic. Hiruzen even grabs Asuma's shoulders, trying to pull him back before Naruto blows.

"Asuma get away!" Hiruzen said, tempting to block his son from Naruto, but before Naruto could strike. Asuma made the first move. He grabs Naruto by his back and pulls him close. Asuma hugs Naruto tightly and Naruto couldn't help but be shocked. He's eyes widen and the tears he held for so long soon comes pouring out all at once.

"It's okay Naruto..." Asuma said, pulling back and smiling at the 'demon boy' who's red Chakra soon disappears. "They'll come around soon enough...you just have to be patient. You'll be patient for me right?" He wipes Naruto's tears with his thumb as Naruto nods his head in agreement, "Atta boy, how about we go get your teammates, alright?" Naruto agrees once more and with that, the ceremony ends in a good note.


	2. Together, we're strong!

Chapter 2: Together, we're strong!

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: **

**Q: will naruto have a bloodline like the mokuton?**

**A: It's debatable if I see fit. Naruto will eventually get an ability that's not in the Manga or Anime. I'll create it myself, but it's not going to be related to his bloodline. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Together, we're strong!

Naruto is walking by himself with the sun hanging up so high in the sky. The sweat dripping off his forehead wasn't pleasant at all. He hated the heat, but sometimes he just has to deal with it. That's when Naruto see's two students walking down the alleyway that had all the shade, "It's nice here in the shade..." A female voice said, so it's a girl walking with...

"Whatever." The boy replied, by the shadows you could see him having his hands crossed behind his head. He looks laid back and isn't complaining about the shade. He just considers it useless to talk about it, "Sakura. We've strolled past the same block twice. Where's Sasuke?" The boy looks at her like she's hiding something.

Naruto's hiding above them on the side of the roof, clinging for dear life. He managed to get away before they noticed him, but he didn't get a good grip on the edge and he's probably going to fall in an awkward way that he can't land on his feet.

"S-Sasuke...Hm. I told you he should be around here somewhere. He's been avoiding all of this since we've got together. I think he's training." Sakura said, smiling, but Shikamaru wasn't having any of it, "Look, Kakashi said he has some type of special mission to give us and I want to know what it is. I heard from past students of his that it has something to do with a bell. I also heard no one has ever passed it before."

Sakura was about to answer him until Naruto's grip could no longer hold. He falls down and lands on his back, aching from the pain that spreads across his body. "Ow~?" Naruto looks at the two who's staring at him weirdly, "Where did this freak show up?" Sakura said, standing back like Naruto was some type of rodent. Shikamaru looked unchanged after the surprise drop, but then suddenly glares at him.

"You're the reason my dad gave me extra chores right?" Shikamaru got dangerously close, grabbing on Naruto's collar, but Naruto wasn't going to have it. He pushes Shikamaru's hand away violently and returns the stare, "I had nothing to do with that and you know it. I just happened to be a lot better than you." Naruto mocked Shikamaru and Shikamaru's face begins to twitch, "In your dreams. I know you got the spot I'm supposed to be in because Asuma's the son of Hiruzen and all the other teachers can't stand having a troublemaker like you!" There was a slight silence as Shikamaru shoot's first.

"You take that back..." Naruto said, not liking how his anger's taking control of him. He wasn't mad because of what Shikamaru said. He's mad because it's true. The whole faculty of ninja's probably hates his guts because of what's in him. "Y-you take that back..."

A smirk plants on Shikamaru's face while Sakura tries to hold him back. She didn't mind Shikamaru fighting with Naruto, but there are punishments for fighting outside of school grounds and without any supervision. She knows this because she read the rulebook last night which was 1000 pages long.

"Shikamaru, not here. Let's go and find Sasuke so we can get back to Kakashi. You can settle with this animal later." Sakura said, looking down at Naruto and thinking she's just supporting her teammate, but she didn't understand what she said created a painful gap in Naruto's heart.

Naruto liked her before the ninja academy and still liked her even though he wasn't picked inside the same group as her, but she passed the line. Naruto fights back the tears and turns his head, looking away from Sakura because despite all the love he had for her. It was replaced by hate.

"Fine, we'll see how strong you are in our joint-class mission today." Shikamaru said before the two left from Naruto's sight. There is a joint-class mission today and all the students are preparing for it right now. It seems that Naruto has to hurry before he gets late. He throws his emotion's aside for now and starts running to the appointed area.

* * *

Naruto finally arrives and see's Ino and Choji there waiting for him, but when he got there he could see Ino's eyes glaring at him. "Where were you Naruto!" She yelled, looking like she might beat him up any second. "Asuma-sensei went out looking for you because you were late. He said it's because of how we treated you...Well who cares! I think that if you leave we can get our right partner and not some beast. It doesn't even have to b-"

"Ino shut-up..." Choji said, munching down on some chips. He looks at Naruto and Ino could finally see how much pain she was causing him. Naruto had his hands clenched the whole time, his fingernails digging into his skin so hard that blood oozed out. "I'm sorry...Ino..." Naruto choked out, trying to find his bearings, but after the incident with Shikamaru. He felt like he could break at any moment. He would usually just joke around and say a cheesy comeback, but right now he doesn't feel like that.

"Naruto!" Asuma calls out, running to the three of them. He could feel the tension between his students and immediately looks at Ino disappointingly. "What!" Ino snapped back, ready to bear her fangs on any defenseless thing. "I don't want Naruto in our group, that's all."

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it, okay? I'm going to send you guys together inside a cave that I booby trapped. I wasn't really looking for Naruto when I said I was and I apologies." he said sarcastically with a smile, but Ino's confused, "Then why did you tell us you were looking for him?"

Asuma laughs and looks down at Naruto who's still having a hard time dealing with his emotions, "Because 1, I know Naruto's going to show up whether you guys like it or not and 2, I didn't want you guys to try and cheat, alright." Asuma's attempt to brighten Naruto day failed and he looks a little bit worried of how this training exercise will go. He got orders from his father on how to help Naruto control his emotions. He can go on a rampage if pushed over the limit and the dreaded nine-tails could be awakened.

He thought this mission could help them rely on each other, but he's unsure of how effective it will be if Naruto has his mind on something else. He then thinks quietly to himself and comes up with a plan. "Alright guys we're heading in a straight line. I need all of you to line up behind me." Asuma said, standing in front of Naruto, but Ino hesitates to line up behind Naruto.

"Ino?" Asuma looks at Ino who's pondering something in her head. In the end she folds her arms across her chest and pouts, "I'm not lining up with Naruto, Asuma-sensei. We'll just have to go on separate turns. I'm not working together with him, my father told me that if I deny him ever being part of the group then you would have no choice but to exclude Naruto." Asuma grunts after hearing this and he knows she's right. He doesn't know where Inoichi got the information, but the council of Konoha are still debating whether it's safe for Naruto to be part of a normal team. This mission is crucial to prove Naruto isn't a threat to society.

Naruto's eyes widen after hearing this and looks at Asuma for confirmation. Asuma could only keep quiet as he tries to find another way, but this proves something to Naruto. It proves he is nothing but a bother, he is nothing but a nuisance and is only able to prevent students from learning. He's not going to become Hokage because how can a monster like him become Hokage. Naruto decides it's best if he steps down and stop Asuma from worrying too much about him.

He lost...

There is no chance in hell he'll ever become something besides a monster...but before he could walk away and toss everything out the window...there was a voice.

"Alright Sensei!" The big child holding the bag of chips in his hands happily walks and stands behind Naruto. Ino gives a look of surprise and tries to drag Choji away, but the big boy isn't moving an inch. "Choji if you follow along than we can't make Naruto leave." Ino complains, desperately trying to convince Choji to move, but Choji only stops eating and says, "Ino...just quit it already. I know what you're doing and I don't like it. I know how it feels to be bullied. I know how it feels to be alone sometimes, but I manage to strive and become a ninja because I know I can go back home and be with my family. I also know Naruto doesn't have a mom or dad and I don't want him to know he's alone, because he's not. I'm going to stand with Naruto and remind him that he's got a friend in me." He smiles at Naruto and pats his back with his chips contaminated hand. Asuma couldn't help but smile at this small friendship growing right in front of him.

_This small act of kindness..._

Naruto smiles and raises his fist in the air with determination, "Alright Choji! Let's get this mission down and go to the ramen bar so we can eat to our hearts contempt!" Choji's eyes shine in amazement as he shakes Naruto's hand, solidifying their friendship even more, "Oh Naruto! Are you paying for it too!" Naruto smiles a bit shakily but nods his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Irukai-Sensei pay's for everything."

Asuma jumps right in and shakes his head at Naruto's offer, "No I'll pay for everything!" he says with a hearty laughter as Ino watches her plan fall right in front of her. "I'm your sensei now after all!" Asuma said as the three of them laugh as they walk away from Ino's dark aura and head to the booby trap cave.

Ino could only mope along her own mess while she follows the trio.

* * *

The dark and weird feeling of the cave made Naruto's back hairs stand. "Asuma-sensei...when you said you booby trapped this cave...how well did you do it?" Naruto asked and Asuma just scratches the back of his head with an unsure smile, "I ended up lazing about and had the ANBU fix it up for me. I told them to go easy on it by saying it was a test for the Hokage."

"Doesn't that mean the booby traps are on a Hokage's level..." Choji added, looking a bit disappointed at Asuma who's taking in all the information. He wanted a smoke break, but he didn't know the ANBU could quickly fix such an intricate booby trap cave. "Don't worry Choji. We'll make it through it with the combined forces of our power." Naruto assures him as Ino finally catches up, looking at the cave weirdly. She sends a nasty glare at Asuma and Asuma dodges it quickly.

She knew immediately who's work this is based on and it's on a whole different level. "Well..." she said, folding her hands inside her pocket while feeling conflicted, "I'm pretty sure I can make it through this, but I'm not sure about the other two idiots." she said, obviously looking at Naruto and Choji as they shared a bag of chips. "Oh yea?!" Naruto yells, glaring at Ino, "This cave is fit for a Hokage if you didn't notice and I'm going to be the best Hokage there ever was!"

"You, Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" Ino grins with her hands folded across her chest, "It's more unlikely for you to become Hokage then Asuma being a good teacher." Ino snaps back and Asuma quickly waves the white flag as he suddenly get drags in the middle of this big mess.

"Hah!" Naruto points at her threateningly, "Let's have a race then...whoever finishes the route first is the winner and the loser has to do something for them no matter what it is." Naruto stares at Ino's body and could only think of the things he could ask her to do, because no matter how bitter Ino is. She's still really pretty.

Ino quickly see's through Naruto's plan and covers her body using her hands. Trying to fend off the wild thoughts, but while she did this an idea popped in her head. If she wins she could throw Naruto off the team and Naruto would have to do it no matter what. She suddenly laughs and looks at Naruto triumphantly, "If you're a Hokage then you wouldn't back down from your words, would you?" She grins, knowing what Naruto's answer's going to be from the start.

Naruto nods his head and Ino could only bite back her immense amount of joy. "Alright then..."

The two stare at each other with lightning spitting out from both sides.

"...let's do this."

There's a huge dust of smoke as two blinding fast shinobi's run quickly inside the cave. Choji and Asuma could only stand outside with there eyes staring at them weirdly. "Who you think is going to win?" Choji said, finally breaking the silence. Asuma ponders about this but then suddenly realize something wrong, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in on this too?" Choji looks at him as Asuma does the same and then Choji casually walks to the entrance of the cave, munching on another bag of chips.

(Meanwhile)

"You're too slow Uzumaki!" Ino teases, looking behind her as Naruto gains speed. She recognizes the danger and tries to move past her limit but to no avail. Naruto is slowly gaining the lead and she's worried about the outcome, as for the booby traps, they managed to blow past them with ease. There has to be something at the end that would be difficult, but she's unsure of what that is.

"I'm just giving you chance!" Naruto spat back, breathing heavily as he pushes beyond his limit by force. He can't make any sudden turns, but luckily this cave has only one path and it's straight. The two finally are head to head and Ino's beginning to break past her limit, causing the speed boundary to remain even. They need something to force this race on someone's side, but both aren't too sure of what that will be. That's when Naruto could see Ino pushing herself more faster and she's getting ahead.

"Do you really want me off the team?!" Naruto asked, looking at Ino and seeing tears sliding off her face because of the wind pressing against them. Ino doesn't answer, but Naruto could see the physical strength she's displaying just so Naruto could leave. He guessed it when the race started and realized his own mistake, but he's surprised how much Ino didn't want him in. She's actually beating him by pure will.

"It's supposed to be me, Choji and Shikamaru. You don't belong in this group Naruto." Ino reveals her true feelings as the speed becomes more uneven, but Naruto could still win if he pushes harder, but the more they ran, the more he understood. It's been the Ino-Shika-Cho for many years and the only reason that's changing is because of him. He's breaking a tradition that dates back since Konoha founding.

He doesn't know what Ino's parents hammered into her head, or what bond the three already shared, but he knows that he's actually unfit to be in this group. It's like trying to fit a piece of puzzle that doesn't belong there. It just doesn't work.

"Ino..." Naruto said quietly, but Ino's too engrossed on winning that she doesn't look back. Her eyes are steady at the winning light in front of her, all she has to to do is cross it and the tradition that her father cares about the most will finally be brought back because of her. Then her father will be happy for her. She will finally have what she sought out the most.

"I'm coming papa..." she said, but the ground where she planted her foot disappears and she quickly looks beneath her. There's a gaping black hole right where the entrance. "Eh?!" she looks back at Naruto who managed to stop before he faced the same fate. Their eyes meet for one last time and she could feel her body being pulled into the darkness, "NO!" she yells out, trying her best to reach the ledge before she falls, but it's too late. It's impossible for her to grab unto something.

She can't do it...She can't save her family's tradition...She can't save her father's smile. The last thing she see's is the roof of the cave, mysterious carved rocks with weird engravings. "I'm sorry..." she silently said, feeling her life...incomplete.

That's when she suddenly feels her hand grabbed, and the sound of bones breaking as it hits the rock. Naruto is glaring in pain when she looks up and she finds Naruto hanging on the ledge with his feet. His left arm looks mangled and she understood that it's because of the impact of her fall. He stopped her from falling despite how fast she was falling.

"Naruto?!" She yells and Naruto closes his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate. His bones are bent in an impossible way and she could see tears dropping down on her face as Naruto tries to bear the pain. It reminds her of an old folktale she heard from her mother when she was very young.

It was about a beast and a little girl. The little girl was frightened of the beast and she didn't want to be close to him, every time the beast got close to her. She would be in danger and somehow she would get out of it. She blamed the beast because of her misfortune and never wanted to see him again, but no matter what. The beast will show up and cause her more misfortune, but then one day the beast died when he tried to protect her and she finally understood. The beast was protecting her from the pain she caused herself.

Despite all of this...she never considered the beast to be like her even though he desperately tried to protect her over and over again, but this time when she watches the beast die right in front of her. She could see tears pouring down his face and she did the same. She could see blood oozing down from his eyes and she would do the same and because of this...she understood that the beast was not the person in front of her, but it was her who was the beast.

"Naruto...let go..." Ino said, she couldn't stand watching Naruto in constant pain, no matter how much Naruto is trying. She didn't want him to hurt no longer and she felt so stupid it took her this long to understand. "Naruto, I don't deserve to be protected...please, let me go!" She felt disgusted of herself. She didn't want to live any longer. Naruto just has to let go.

"Naruto, let me go! I don't want to be saved. Why are you trying so hard to save me!? Na-" Naruto quickly cuts her off and even though he was suffering from an immense amount of pain, despite being not too sure himself if he could save her, Ino could only see a gently, caring smile. "Ino, don't say things like that. I'm not going to let you go because...I'm your friend...even though you don't want me to be your friend. I'll be there for you...and I'll protect you from falling no matter what."

_And with this small act of kindness..._

Ino could feel tears sliding down the edge of her eyes as she smiles and nods her head, determined to live. The two hold on for as long as they could and in short time, Choji shows up and drag the two over the ledge. Naruto faints from having to withstand such pain in a short amount of time and they drag him to the infirmary to have him patched up. They patiently wait outside in the waiting room and had to cancel their participation in the joint-class mission. The join-class mission is being delayed until further notice.

* * *

Naruto wakes up and finds himself inside a small room with white lights blasting in front of his face. He looks around curiously and tries to sit up, but then suddenly feels a sharp pain piercing his left arm. He then remembers the whole incident and sighs to himself, punishing himself mentally for saying something so dumb.

"I really got to watch what I'm saying..." he said, standing up carefully this time and walking out of the infirmary. He reaches the waiting room where a doctor is standing with a clipboard. "Well speak of the devil..." he said, smiling at Naruto as Naruto gives him a look of confusion. That's when a blond young girl comes rushing past the doctor and sends her arms to Naruto, wrapping it around his body and bringing him close, "Naruto I'm so glad you're okay!" Ino said genuinely as Naruto looks confusedly at the Choji and Asuma standing at the back, trying to hide away their laughter.

"What happened?!" Naruto said, looking at Ino as Ino wipes her tears. He remembers saving Ino, but didn't Ino hate him? Didn't she race against him so she could have him kicked out permanently?

"What happen? Is that the first thing you say to your new girlfriend?" Asuma said with a smile as he pats Naruto's back, walking outside to the exit.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto said, more confused than ever.

"You have my condolences Naruto...lets head to the ramen bar to celebrate." Choji said, patting Naruto on the back as he follows behind Asuma.

Ino just blushes, but she doesn't deny a word they said and she drags Naruto outside to follow Asuma and Choji. "Ino you do know they said you're my girlfriend." Naruto explained, trying to hide his blush as he could feel Ino's warm body clenching against his right arm.

"I didn't hear anything~" Ino said happily as a new friendship is born


	3. Joint-Class Mission Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Join-class mission pt 1**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: – – Please read and Review if you liked it. I didn't get any questions besides the Mokuton one. **

**Chapter 3: Joint-class mission pt 1**

Naruto could feel the fresh air guiding on his skin. The team had decided to go to the beach, well according to Ino, that was the plan. He thought today was the joint-class mission, but he figured going to the beach is a lot more fun than staying in Konoha doing some boring mission. He knows the kids will make fun of him, he clenches his hands tightly and tries to think about other things, but he couldn't.

That's when a familiar girl comes running to Naruto. She's wearing a cute bright blue bikini and waves her hand. Naruto felt the heat rush to his face, with his eyes trying not to stare, but it was hard.

"Hahaha!~" Ino laughs, launching herself on Naruto and Naruto loses his balance, falling backwards. Ino snuggles closely against him and Naruto could feel the heat traveling elsewhere now. "Ino..." he crawls away, smiling so he doesn't hurt her feelings. It's not that Naruto doesn't like Ino or think she's unattractive. He actually likes this Ino more than the one who hated him. He also thinks Ino's really cute~

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on our training first?" Naruto mumbles, but this doesn't faze Ino at all. She crawls to him like a seductive imp, smiling like a feline and making Naruto tremble from head to toe. "Why don't we head back to the beach house and have some time alone?" she said, touching the tip of Naruto's lips with a wink. Naruto's heart beats like a drummer boy first drum solo. "Ino..." he quivers. He didn't like the awkwardness of the old Ino when she hated him, but this one felt so right it frightened him. It was like finally finding the other end of a puzzle.

They were synchronizing so well together.

"Okay~" Naruto shakingly said, standing up as Ino grabs his hand, leading him to the beach house and every step they took it was like walking on clouds. You couldn't believe you're walking on them, but when you pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming, you don't wake up. Naruto's inside self is celebrating in joy, but Naruto notices something odd.

Asuma and Choji aren't there.

The sound of the sliding door opening returns Naruto back to his sweet dream as Ino closes it slowly. She begins to loosen her bikini top, smiling devilishly at Naruto, if people were to see this without knowing who they are. They would definitely think Ino was the beast. Her eyes are focused on Naruto like a hunter ready to devour her prey and Naruto smiles lopsidedly.

"Naruto..." she pushes him on a chair, sitting on top of him with her hands tied behind his neck, "I want you to taste me...I know my father doesn't approve you, but that day you saved me..." there are sudden tears sliding down her face, "I fell in love with you and..." she kisses him. "...I know you're the one." she chuckles slightly before kissing him again.

It seems Ino felt like this was a dream to her as well since she looked so happy. Naruto didn't give up on her, perhaps everyone in Ino's life gave up on her. He never really did anything to piss her off, maybe her father wanted her to force Naruto out of the group and that's why she was so mean. "Naruto~" She kisses him again and Naruto begins to take control, carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist and he sits her on the table. "Ino...I won't ever leave you, so please...don't ever leave me."

Ino showers herself in lust, bringing her body closer to Naruto and with a gently nod, "I wouldn't have it any other way..." she's still crying, but it's not tears of sadness, it's tears of joy. She's more than content having Naruto and without her knowing. This is what Naruto always wanted. He wanted this attention from everybody, but he finds out today that he doesn't need the attention of everyone. He just needs the attention of this one girl in front of him. This angel that fell from the sky.

"I love you Ino..." Naruto said and before they could move to the next step of their engagement. The sliding door opens and Asuma walks in quickly until he sensed the situation. His face tenses up and he freezes on the spot. He closes his eyes like a child walking into their parents bedroom at a bad time.

"Sensei!" Ino screams, re-tightening her top while Naruto looked furious. His dream ended because of this abrupt entrance!

"This better be good, Asuma-sensei..." Naruto said, looking disappointed.

Asuma raises his hand to for them to stop talking so he could recollect himself, "First off: I'm going to have a serious talk with the both of you..." he puts his cigarette disturbingly in his mouth and lit it with his chakra, "Secondly: Where the hell have you guys been! The joint mission is in one hour!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he turns to Ino, but Ino's looking everywhere else besides him. She couldn't do it for long as Naruto stares at her with intensity in his eyes. "Okay I'm sorry..." she said, putting on her clothes. "I thought maybe we could hang out before we go this dumb mission." She complains like it's Naruto's fault and walks out of the room in an angry manner.

Naruto could only stand there dumbfounded as Asuma pats him on his shoulder, "Don't fight it...just admit she's right." he tells him like a teacher teaching his student and Naruto doesn't argue against it, but he does say, "You're not really going to talk to Ino about..." he pauses, thinking of how to say it properly.

Asuma looks at him sternly and it seemed like he was going to say it was fine, until something clicked. Asuma remembers something and then smiled, "I'm going to have a long and annoying talk with you _especially_ Naruto. Inoichi can deal with Ino, but you should be worrying about me." Naruto looks at him, stunned. Why would Asuma want to talk to him about this stuff...He puts his hands in his pocket, feeling a little bit irritated, but Asuma rubs his head which made Naruto laugh, "But you're really hitting it off with the Yamanaka girl, aren't you. I'm honestly impressed..." He walks in front of Naruto and offers his hand, "Lets go kick some butt, alright!" The three leave the beach house for another day.

Today! They face the other teams in a joint-class mission!

* * *

"Looks like you're son is standing all alone!" Shikaku calls out Choza and the two look at each other angrily. "Even that dead-beat teacher didn't show up." one of the parents said, laughing and Choza couldn't say anything, but shake angrily at how disappointed he is that his son is part of a loser team like this. Inoichi had gone to find Ino, but there was no luck. The announcer of the joint-class mission made a countdown, if all members are not present during the appointed time. They will be disqualified.

Choji is standing by himself, not worried about a single thing. Team 7 is only a few feet apart and Shikamaru glances at him, a smirk on his face, "What happened Choji?" he asked, grinning and Sakura smiles beside him, "Your team too scared to face us?" she asked, but Choji doesn't respond. He's face is calm and collected unlike his father who is in a panic.

"I understand Choji..." Sakura said, fixing her hair, "Ino's probably crying somewhere because she's in a group like yours." she lets out a cute giggle, despite how evil she sounds. The two try to scare Choji, but Choji's like a robot, only moving to put chips in his mouth and munching happily. "Where's your third member anyways?" Choji said, almost quiet enough it was a whisper.

Both Sakura and Shikamaru look to their side and Choji was right. The third member, Sasuke Uchiha, is calmly waiting in the shade of a tree where there teacher was reading a book from Ichi-Ichi series. "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieks and runs to him, trying to drag him along, but Sasuke violently jerks his hand away, "Touch me again...and you'll regret it..." he said frighteningly to Sakura who hides her face and mopes back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru brows crunch up and he stands in front of Sakura, "Hey why are you always like that?" he said, showing the same ferocity as a tiger. Sasuke jumps to his feet and doesn't look fazed, to be exact, he looks like he didn't care, "How about you do something about it then..." Kakashi soon jumps down from his tree, his nose still digging inside the book, "Now, now, kiddies. Play nice..." he implied, walking to where he was supposed to be.

It managed to calm them down, but you could tell by the tension that they didn't like each other. Sakura looks at the both of them, trembling at how serious they were glaring at each other. She wouldn't be surprised if they ripped each others head off any second.

"Come on guys, let's concentrate on winning, okay?" she smiles, trying to become the magnet of their hate, but it's not good. They eventually stopped glaring at each other, but people could tell this isn't just a match between anymore, especially for team 7, this is a match between the two most talented shinobi's around.

* * *

Naruto, Asuma and Ino are running as quickly as they could to the area. The event is being held at the forest of the undead. It's an inner forest of Konoha that medium level nin's go to practice or look for rare herbs. Naruto's breathing really hard, trying to keep up with Ino and Asuma, "Dammit Ino..." Naruto said, trying to catch his breath, "You're little field trip got me tired..."

Ino just lets out a cute giggle and smiles as she looks behind him, slowing down a bit, "Just wait when we actually do something~"

Asuma glares at the both of them behind him and it sends chills running up their spines, anyway, they finally made it to outskirts of the event when Asuma stops them. "Why're we stopping?" Naruto asked and there's a clever smile on Asuma's face as he contemplates an evil plan.

"We're going to go into this with style..."

* * *

The announcer looks at the time and it's counting down to five. The whole crowd is looking at Choji still standing by himself as official's begin walking out to bring him away from the even. "Look's like team 10 will n-" The announcer gets cut off and from the sky there are three dots, falling at full speed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Naruto yells out, staring at Asuma with Ino in his arms. Asuma wanted them to enter with style, but Naruto had no idea it meant falling off hundreds of feet in the air. Ino's hiding her face on Naruto's chest, secretly pretending to be frightened. She was a little bit scared and surprised, but this provided an excuse for her to be 'princess carried' by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Asuma said, lighting up his cigarette in mid air, "I placed to sealing paper on the bottom of your shoes. It should be fine."

"SHOULD?!" Naruto looks at the sky one last time and prays that god forgives Asuma for killing two innocent teens, and right when they're about to land Asuma brings out a smoke bomb in his pocket and throws it straight in the ground. The smoke bombs were of a different color so the smoke looked like it was oozing out a rainbow of air. When the smoke disappears. The clock had reached 0.02 seconds when team ten finally arrives.

Naruto's breathing hard and Asuma's sticking his tongue out like a famous movie star. He looks up at the time and hits his fist in his hand, shaking his head, "Dang it, we're 0.1 second too early..." he looks at Choji who finally smiles and nods his head, "I almost thought you had it too...Well we'll just have to this another time."

The two laugh at each other and Naruto looks at the both of them in disbelief, Ino's still absorbed in Naruto's scent she doesn't realize her father looking down from the stands, "Ino!" he yells out and Ino finally snaps back to reality. "F-father!" she quickly jumps off Naruto and smiles awkwardly. She lifts her fist in the air and punches Naruto on the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me my father was looking at us?!" she whispers harshly and Naruto's just wondering what's happening right now. The announcer's still dumbfounded with the entrance as he glances at the clock and then back to team 10.

"Well...ladies and gentlemen...This is team 10..." Asuma holds his students in one giant hug and nods his head, happily.

"Yep, this is team 10!~"

* * *

Next chapter: Joint-Class Mission pt 2


	4. Joint-class mission pt 2

Chapter 4: Joint-mission pt2

The morning festivities, sunshine covering the open field with rainbows and joy. The small kids, not old enough to participate in the event, playfully run along to their parents sitting on the stage. Naruto looked at his teammates, each unsure of what to expect in this mission, even Asuma, who usually has something good to say is tongue-tied. Naruto looks over to the other groups, their easily relaying their mission to one another, displaying their arguments proffesionally and precise.

"We're going to lose this, huh?" Choji mumbles, looking at the other group worriedly. "No..." Asuma sighs, trying to stuff confidence into Choji. "...you guys have a good amount of chance."

"Who were we kidding showing up here. We had zero practice since that day!" Ino complained, folding her hands on top of her eyes.

Naruto personally had nothing to say. Ino's right, they didn't prepare and it was partially all their faults. The ANBU are the one's to blame. They set up that godforsaken trap zone, making it look easy until the end. It's funny because looking up at the sign, you could see one of the missions being to cross that big gap. The whole event was created to show parents how the team works well with their counterparts and this is surprisingly almost all about Naruto. The concil is not only using this to show the parents what their kids got, but as a reference if Naruto deems himself worthy to become part of society.

The thought of it brings a sick taste on Naruto's tastebuds.

Ino grabs his hand and Naruto glances over to her, seeing her smile at him, "Don't worry Naruto...we'll find a way, somehow." Ino stated. I look at her and smile back.

The announcer steps up to his stand, watching the many groups, ready for the mission. The first mission today is to catch one of the teachers and that teacher is none other than the Might Gai. The leader of team 9. The problem is. He is also known as the youthful leaf, whatever that means.

Naruto couldn't feel weak. He can't allow himself to. He glances at the side of him, watching teammates do the same. They must be thinking the same thing he is. They can't lose, at least, not to team 7.

"Sasuke..." Sakura calls out, looking at the young shinobi resting against the trees. He looked tired, yet peaceful and he nods his head after hearing Sakura calling him. "Yea, yea...I'm coming."

He stands up and walks over to his group, shooting a stare over at team 10. He felt something different about them. It was like they're stronger and then he's eyes instantly open.

"Shikamaru..." he calls out to his sworn enemy. Shikamaru walks over to him, feeling a little bit irritated, "What is it?" he mutters, looking like he has better things to do.

"Look over there and tell me what you see..."

Shikamaru glances over and he couldn't believe what he saw. The flow of chakra in between team 10 is harmonized, something they learned from Kakashi a while ago. Kakashi told them, when a team in in-sync they're stronger and the flow between their chakra acts like an electric current. It's different if three people attack one person, but if one person with the power of three people attack. The differentials multiply by thirty.

"What...how could this be. The power is only registered between the Ino-Shika-Cho...there's no way Naruto could...unless..." there is a sudden realization, "...unless they accepted Naruto to replace me."

"You can't mean!?" Sasuke's shocked. Shikamaru doesn't answer, but he didn't need to. Sasuke understood well enough what it meant. It meant that Shikamaru's role as the Shika in Ino-Shika-Cho has been replaced and to top it all off. It's been replaced by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The clumsy nin of Konoha.

Shikamaru felt irritated, betrayed. There was something in him that ticked, something he thought never exist. He looks over at team 10 with a new found hatred. "They replaced me...with that monster?"

"Calm down Shikamaru, if yo-" Sasuke tried to ease his grief, but is cut off by Shikamaru.

"I don't care about this stupid mission anymore. This has just turn personal. I will defeat Naruto and put the Ino and Cho clan to shame. I am superior in every way than them in every way..." he breathes hard and shoves Sasuke to the side, moving to his starting line. He'll do it even if it has to do it by himself.

Sasuke watches from the side and a small curl appears at the side of his lips, "This is more like it." he said, not because he's backing up Shikamaru, but because if he wins this mission by himself. He would be nominated as a superior junior shinobi and will be one more step closer to his real goal.

"Kakashi, you think I should add more weight on me?" Gai joked, lifting his arms, pretending to loosens one of the straps holding his arms down. He carries at least a thousand pound brace that's covered around his arms and legs. He uses it daily so he could train even when resting and the effect helped him out.

Asuma was supposed to be the teacher in this competition, but he pushed Gai to the brinks of madness when he said that the kids believe that doing nothing is a good thing. Gai is all about youth and he glares at Asuma who's playfully chatting with Kurenai. "I'll show him and the youth of Konoha, just you wait." Gai mumbles and Kakashi raises his hand in support, despite having his nose digged inside a novel called, "Icha-Icha", it's a small perverted book, for young men with wild ideas.

"Are you ready?!" The announcer screams out. The crowd chanting in loud screams, some of the moms becoming harcore fans for their little children. The dads trying to restrain them. The teams getting ready for the intense race to capture Gai-sensei.

"Get ready Gai-sensei!" Lee screams, smiling at his mentor displaying such skills and hanging out with the young people. He wants to be like him when he grows up.

"I'll try my best!" Gai gives Lee a thumbs up and Lee catches the imaginary thumbs up, Naruto is watching all of this and gags. "I swear if they end up winning we won't hear the end of it."

Choji moves his head up and down, "Yep, I guess our priorities isn't only team 7." Ino joins in, "I think we should just concentrate on winning the whole thing then, but do you guys really think we're ready?" she asked and Naruto nods his head, "Yea, we just have to believe in ourselves." he answered.

The announcer begins to call for silence, the roaring crowds silencing their screams and everyone is at awe at how determined the teams look. It was like a life or death situation for them, and the announcer finally says the words everyone is waiting for...

"Ready...Set...GO!"


	5. Joint-class mission pt 3

**Chapter 4: Joint-Class Mission part 5**

The teams are set, ready to take this mission by force and make their teachers proud of them. The difficult training, the enduring sweat and the crimson red blood along with the plentiful tears. This is proof that they exist, that they left their marks and bid future Shinobi's to surpass them.

The announcer, sweat slightly sliding down the side of his temple with excitement and cheers in the air. He raises his hands proudly in the air, intimidating the students and then finally slams it hard on the desk.

The young future shinobi's make their way to Gai-sensei. The middle age man isn't afraid, to be exact, there's a small smile on his face. He steps aside and does a few stretches as the groups catch up to his location, slowly, but surely closing in.

Little does anyone know, Shikamaru actually got ahead of them during the heated start and planted himself on top of a tree. He had his shadows around Gai sensei the whole time. He also did his research and found out that Maito Gai is one of the cockiest teachers there is, at least from what he read. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little nervous, considering he's about to trap Gai single-handedly, without the help of his allies.

This will not only be proof that he is far more fit to be in team 10, but also prove the whole world that his existence is the future of Konoha, but the most important thing is. He wouldn't have to go through that tiring and boring training anymore. He snickers, thinking of how easy this is going to be.

Shikamaru isn't the only one determine to be the all star of this mission. The teams are even closing in on Gai and if you look at it from the stands. It looks like Gai is caught because there's no exit at all. The funny thing is, Gai didn't even start yet, he's now having a chat with Kakashi who's equally not caring how this situation is going.

Kakashi's face is smoothed inside the paper of a novel he's interested in. Kiba snickers, thinking they have this in the bag, "What's this old man thinking!" he laughs to everyone else, but before he could launch an attack. He hears a small chuckle from the curious masked shinobi.

The Shinobi with slightly bright gray hair brings his hands to his head and his book on his lap. If Kakashi didn't have a dark mask covering his mysterious face all the time you could tell there's a sly smile beneath it. "Maito Gai isn't going to be caught that easily..." he said calmly, devastating everyone around him.

The question wasn't really pointing towards the groups closing in on Gai, but towards Shikamaru. "I almost find it insulting you would think of us that weak. I know you're Chakra is small, maybe useless...but we're still experienced Shinobi's." he cleverly smiles, sarcastically teasing the students who are looking at the image of Gai.

Shikamaru grunts, knowing his mastermind plan is found out. He felt a new irritation that he thought didn't exist, but it doesn't matter, even if he was found out by the both of them. He has Gai where he wants him. He laughs, still hiding on top of the tall tree.

There's no way he's going to make it out. Shikamaru's chakra may be weak compared to these senior shinobi's, but there's just no way he could break out of the hold so easily. It will give enough time for everyone to get in at least and trap Gai...unless...

Shikamaru hesitates to breath, not knowing the foundation of honest truth or insane physical abilities. He completely underestimated Gai sensei and now he bitterly witnesses his overall strength's. He falls on the ground, eyes widened, staring directly at the frozen image of Gai.

He felt so stupid not knowing about it until now. All he had to do was squint his eyes. He found it out in the end, but even then, he can't believe it. The truth about Gai's technique is nothing fancy. He's not using a shadow clone jutsu or any substitution jutsu for that matter. It's just that Gai's moving in such quick speed that his body is still visible from where he first stood.

He could see now that there is a small blur returning back to that same image, as if restarting it's artificial existence.

Shikamaru isn't the only one worried about this. The rest feel the endless trouble this problem could cause them. Kiba swallows hard, this insane technique isn't a jutsu. It's something that is done by pure athletic ability. He understood perfectly well why Lee looks up to him.

This veteran Shinobi is definitely truly amazing. The man himself is overly thrilled having young people awestruck at his greatness, everyone but one person. The blonde whiskered young boy isn't having any of it. Ino felt a little worried, thinking he would do something he doesn't mean to and she was right. Naruto quickly speeds up in front of everyone else and jumps on Gai's image.

The quickness of the impact hits Naruto, but for that split moment. The image disappears and it catches Shikamaru's attention, but as he ponders about this. Naruto's body launches several feet in the air only to come tumbling back on the ground.

Naruto rubs his boiling hot head with his hand, trying to cool the pain. "Tsk..." he said, while Ino quickly darts to his side. She worriedly looks at Naruto, her eyes moving all over him trying to find an open wound or something dangerous to his health.

Naruto smiles a little, glad he has someone like Ino to care for him. Sakura on the other hand watches curiously, feeling something was a tad bit odd. She knows Ino, one of her rivals for the love of Sasuke and even if it was irritating to have a rival to contest her undying love. It's unnatural to see her care for someone else, that person being Naruto just intensifies the complication by ten folds.

The last time she saw the two together was during the entrance ceremony and even then they were in hostile terms.

Sakura walks over to the two, watching them carefully, "What's this?" she said, turning all her attention to Ino as if Ino betrayed her. It took a while, but Ino finally turns her head noticing Sakura's presence. She's too overly worried for Naruto well-being she almost forgot Sakura said anything, "W-what do you mean?"

Sakura puts her hands on her waist, lips partly open and one brow raising in the air. She then points at her hands which are nicely rested against Naruto's chest. "This!" she almost screams and Ino gives an annoyed sigh, turning her head away from Sakura and tending to more important things, "You're wasting my time. Naruto's hurt and he need my care." she said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sakura felt ignored, breathing in a small gush of air while her existence being pushed aside. She can't be ignored. She's her rival, what Ino's doing is a disgrace. "That's what I'm talking about!" She glares at Ino, not giving her a chance to think of what she's saying, "Why do you care about that monster anyways? Don't you love Sasuke?"

The sudden claim from Sakura catches Ino off-guard. The name Uchiha Sasuke still holds weight within her heart because it was only yesterday when she would choose Sasuke over the world. Her body freezes, her eyes widen and her tongue dry. She couldn't speak. Sasuke...she did love him. She loved everything about him and even now when she thought she was done with him. She can't help but feel old wounds resurface.

She swallows hard, but not one drop of saliva existed. She swallows the dryness of her lips. She then stands up, barely, as if in any moment. Her body will crack and break into pieces. The eyes all centered on her, surprisingly, everyone is interested in this subject.

It's not because Ino's in love with a new person, but because that person is Uzumaki Naruto. There's a small moment of silence to hear her case and Ino finally licks her lips, readying herself to say what she needs to say. She grips the her skirt from the sides and opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Her voice is stripped from her and she felt destroyed.

Her relationship with Naruto is still new, but strong. She has to prove that to everyone...she...

She felt like crying and her trustworthy ally Choji, was ready to step in any moment. She secretly apologizes Naruto for not being strong enough and allows her body to fall into silence. Her eyes close and a single tear drifts into the air. She just has to let Choji deal with it all, but before she could allow her body to retire and fall into the hard earth.

She suddenly feels something strong, but firm touch her back and the warmth of someone's hands surrounding her fragile body, as if holding it all together. "It's fine..." Naruto says softly in her ears, smiling only to her. "You don't have to answer anything..." he then slowly carries her into his arms and walks away from the group, only to set her down in the shade of a great, big tree. Naruto grins and gives her a thumbs up, winking, "I'll take care of this!"

he says happily and walks away from Ino to face the group.

Ino stares blankly at her hero walking away. The sun shining against his orange jumpsuit, creating a beautiful, orange glow. She knew now in her heart that she's in love with him and if ever she got the chance again to prove it. She won't allow herself to be weak.

Naruto walks to the crowd, turning his attention to Sakura especially. His former crush, "What Ino feels has nothing to do with any of you." Naruto stated, almost hostile, "She doesn't have to answer everything you ask if she doesn't want to."

Sakura tries to cut Naruto off, but Naruto's not done yet, "I don't care about any of this nonsense about being rivals or whatnot. What I do care about is Ino and if you're truly her friend. You'll be okay with me being with her, but if not...then it doesn't matter because there's nothing you...or anyone could do to bring me away from her. Not the clan heads, not the teachers, not Konoha...If Ino's fine with having me as her..." he tries to think of a better word, "...friend...then I would gladly take that offer."

Naruto looks back at Ino who's peacefully taking her time under the shade. She looks so happy now and he wants to protect that look forever.

Everyone's surprise at Naruto's sudden act of heroism, considering he usually cares for himself and no one else. They talk among themselves and even Kakashi ponders about this for a while. Shikamaru watches the two and he hears Naruto's speech. It sounds good, almost like witnessing true love, but it irritates him for some reason. He's not angry about them being together, but he's not too happy of Naruto fitting in so easily.

Ino's already in love with him and Choji's not complaining at all...is he truly that replaceable?

The corner of his lips slightly curl into a twisted smile. He thought that maybe he'll get a chance to slack off, but since the incident with Gai and the bond between team ten. He'll have to show his strengths now and show everyone that his existence is not meaningless. He couldn't allow it, not after working so hard to get to the place he is now.

Shikamaru climbs up on top of a boulder and looks among the crowd of students, "Everyone!" his voice booms with authority and their attention shifts from Naruto and Ino to Shikamaru. "Does anyone know how we're going to catch Gai?" He asks anyone, daring them to reveal a plan greater than his, but there's no answer. Kiba then finally speaks with an irritable expression, "We can't...Gai's too fast for any of us. The only person who stands a chance to do anything is Lee, but even then the chances are slim it's almost nothing."

The group nods in agreement and Shikamaru finally descends from his rock and jumps on the ground. He smiles bitterly and walks up to Naruto. He needs Naruto to prove something, he needs to know if he could truly replace him, "They say in traditional history that the second member of the Ino-Shika-Cho is someone who introduces brilliant tactics and boost their fellow allies strengths by ten." Shikamaru said.

Their eyes finally meet and it's like a stare off between a ferocious lion and a devastating dragon. Naruto could sense the an immense amount of hatred from Shikamaru. "And...?" Naruto said, trying to look confident, but he couldn't help but feel threatened by Shikamaru. He really isn't someone who's all talk.

Shikamaru laughs, gripping his shirt tightly, desperately trying to contain his laughter, "And?!" he repeats Naruto's words, and everyone weirdly found it funny. They join in Shikamaru's attempt to put down Naruto. The original 11 weren't laughing though, they watch Shikamaru's actions and some of them even thought he lost his sanity. "And..." he whispers once more, slowly calming down.

"Uzumaki Naruto, second member of the Ino-Shika-Cho..." he bows, teasing Naruto as if he's some type of royalty. He's putting all the pressure unto Naruto, testing his ability to withstand the constant expectations of everyone around him. He wants to know if Naruto could push his level to the next stage if it requires to be so, maybe...if he could...

Ino tries to stop the two from fighting, but before she could move from the shade of the tree and grab Naruto with her. She feels a small pat on her shoulder and looks back to see Choji hiding among the shadows as well, "Naruto needs this...he needs to face this..." Choji claims, trying to figure what's roaming in Shikamaru's mind. "It's better if it's Shikamaru and not one of the clan heads."

Ino knew he's right. The pressure from everyone got to her as well when she first met Naruto. That's why she felt distaste for him in the beginning. She doesn't care about that anymore, but she's still unsure if Naruto's ready to live this kind of life. In a way, Shikamaru's actually doing something good, even if Shikamaru doesn't know it.

"So..." Shikamaru smirks, "How are you going to catch Gai?"

Everyone has their eyes set one Naruto once more and Naruto felt more alone since his friends didn't step up for him. He didn't feel like their abandoning him or anything, instead, he feels like they believe in him Naruto looks at everyone and could feel the piercing of their stares digging into his skin, but he knew it's time to bring himself together and step up for himself.

He tries to recollect himself for a second and thinks about his life, throughout everything. He's been considered as an animal, a troublemaker and even a monster. He has to live up his dreams of being great. He has to take his life in his control.

"I can't..."

Naruto breaths out slowly, and for a moment. Shikamaru thought his assumptions were right. He thought Naruto couldn't handle the pressure, but then a sudden twinkle sparks in Naruto's eyes and his lips slightly curl into a smile. He actually looks surprised to see this look, it's the look of someone determined to prove himself without being told so, without having to.

Naruto isn't different from him. Naruto did prove himself that he's a shinobi no matter how many people said differently. No matter how many people said he was a monster. He's standing here today among the original 11 as proof that he's a not a monster, but a shinobi.

"I can't...do it alone." he finishes his sentence. Then the whole crowd watches Naruto for that split moment as Naruto offers his hand to Shikamaru. There's a small silence between the two, the hostility that was once there vanishes and instead it's replaced by this small act of friendship.

"I can't do it alone Shikamaru..." Naruto repeats and Shikamaru looks back and forth from Naruto's hand to his face, "What do you mean...?" The clan heads trained Shikamaru and the other two to respond curtly to anything someone said to them, but he was never trained like this. Throughout his life. He had to prove himself, and then he would get awarded with gifts, but this time. Naruto doesn't need proof from Shikamaru.

Naruto accepts Shikamaru the way he is.

"I need your help to catch Gai..."

There's a long pause and Shikamaru finally responds back. He thought he could be the villain, but in the end, even he couldn't stand a chance against Naruto's kindness and his personality didn't really match well with being a villain. It's too bothersome. Shikamaru pushes his hands in his pocket and a small smile plants on his face, "Alright..." he snickers. Even if Naruto replaces him, he knows that his existence isn't so easily wiped away, not when he has a friend like Naruto.

"...since you asked nicely...let's catch Gai sensei!" he shakes Naruto's hand and a new friendship is born.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I freaking tried making Shikamaru a bad guy, but I couldn't. It just kept coming out unnatural and what not. Anyways. The new enemy for Naruto's going to be the clan heads, but unless you guys want this story to be only 11 chapters more. I need somebody to play the new bad guy. It will take time for new chapters to set in while I think of a plot. Thanks for your patients. 3000 words!**


End file.
